Tears Fall From the Shadows
by Hollie Katrina
Summary: Sequal to A Face in the Crowd. Life isn't too interesting in Tulsa, Oklahoma, but I have good friends, so there's never a boring moment in my life
1. Brooke Jessica Randle

Here's the sequal everyone! Hope you didn't miss the story for the few hours it's been over!

Title: Tears Fall From the Shadows

Summary: Sequal to A Face in the Crowd. Life isn't too interesting in Tulsa, Oklahoma, but I have good friends, so there's never a boring moment in my life. Told in Brooke's POV

Characters

-----------------

Faye and Johnson

Flip and Liliana

Kendie and Kelci

Joel and Patty

Joey and Jennifer

Russ and Carrie

Johnny and Brianna

Kyle and Georgia

Mitchy and Heather

The Kids (including ages)

-----------------------------------

Kayla- 19 going on 20

Dally-16

Brooke-14

Matt and Stephen-16

Jordan-14

Daniel-17

Landon-17

Brandon-15

Robby-16

Rusty-17

Nick-16

Corey-18

Tommy-14

Cole, Jeremy, Zak-17

Extra people

------------------

A.J.- Kayla's husband-21

Kayda-Kayla's oldest daughter-2 years old

Avie-Kayla's youngest daughter-1 year old

This story is told in Brooke's (Faye's youngest daughter) point of view. May change POV once in a while. I can't stop writing because I don't want to make people wait to long (I hate waiting for stories!)

Enjoy the sequal to A Face in the Crowd

On with Tears Fall From the Shadows

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life isn't too interesting in Tulsa, Oklahoma, but I have good friends, so there's never a boring moment in my life.

I've got to say though, being the youngest of three simply isn't fun, I'm treated like a baby most the time by people in this group called greasers, which I think is a disgusting name to call people.

My friends and family are amazing though, and I feel I should tell you about them.

Kayla is my sister, Kayla Lynn Randle that is, she's 19 going on 20 and she's married to this guy, A.J. They have two kids together, my nieces Kayda and Avie. They're cute and resemble my sister a lot. Kayla doesn't live in Tulsa anymore. She hated it here so she moved to Illinois. That drives me crazy, because sometimes my moms too busy to listen to me and I won't go to my dad or Dally. My sister is amazing, she's got blonde hair and skin that just glows. She's also got blue eyes, like the ocean.

Dally is my brother, 16 years old and a complete rebel. I hate it too, because he doesnt get in trouble. My parents are always afraid of him running away if they make him mad. Dallas Kevin Randle, has anger problems. He thinks he's scary, but he's really not.

Matt and Stephen are the twins, and refered to as that. Matthew James Rotengir and Stephen Alexander Rotengir are 16 years old, and they don't spend a lot of time at home. Probably because their dad is always yelling. Matt and Stephen along with Jordan and their mom have it rough. Living in a house with a controlling, abusive man.

Jordan is 14 and my best friend. Jordan Ralph Rotengir. He's got it rough, although he won't admit it, we all know he gets beat up by his dad all the time. Most of the time it's because he's standing up for his mom, which is brave of Jordan since he's not exactly big enough to fight off his dad.

Daniel, my cousin, is pretty strange. Daniel Isaiah Curtis, 17 years old. He's a really sweet guy, but he's mean at the same time. What I mean is, he'll protect people, but in a harsh way. Once he told me that if I left the house anytime after 9:00 he was going to send a group of guys after me and then I'd be lucky to escape. He's like my uncle I guess.

Landon Brock Matthews is a daredevil. Well, in a sense. I've seen him jump in front of cars and jump out of trees before, but he won't talk to a girl. Landon is lucky he has a girlfriend, and thats only because he got Daniel to ask for him. Landon is 17, and a very weird guy, but we all love him anyway because he's there for you when you need him.

Brandon on the other hand isn't anything like Landon. Brandon Joseph Matthews is 15 years old, and has had so many girlfriends I don't even remember the first one's name. He has no problem with girls, but when Landon tries to get him to jump off the roof or steal their parents car he's out.

Robby is amazing. He's a sweetheart even though he won't admit it. He's named after his grandpa, Robert Sodapop Curtis, 16. He's good with girls, but doesn't go through them like Brandon does. He also is careful with things. He had a dog once, and it lived for a very long time. He has emotions that he's not afraid to show, but he isnt a crybaby either.

Rusty, the kids strange. He doesn't talk, which is very weird to me. The only one he talks to is his father, and I think his dad scares him into it. Rusty is cool though, he doesn't stop smiling and laughing. Rusty Lucas Curtis is 17

Nicholas Jonathan Cade, a very awesome kid who's into poetry and short stories. He's going to make himself something someday. He's named after his father and his grandfather, and that means a lot to him, although he goes by Nick.

Corey is an artist with a creative mind. Corey Andrew Winston, 18 years old, has been drawing since he first learned how to use a pencil and paper. He's very good at it too, he's drawn scenic pictures along with pictures of Jordan, Tommy, and I together.

Thomas Justin Winston, 14, my other best friend. Tommy is a big mouth kid who never shuts up. It gets him into trouble a lot too. Not only with his parents, but the socs at school too. They too have passed down from generation to generation the cruelty, the need to beat up greasers. Tommy hasn't gotten beat yet.

Cole Eric Randle, Jeremy Michael Randle, and Zakary Jacob Randle, my inseperable triplet cousins. If they were going to make a three word sentence, each of them would know what the other was going to say. They're 17 years old, and they won't stop confusing us for their life. It's not like getting two mixed up, these guys are identical triplets. They like to play the other ones all the time, it drives us crazy.

Then theres me, my lifes not too interesting. My name is Brooke, Brooke Jessica Randle. My name drives me crazy. I'm 14 years old. I'm in love with my best friend, what's a girl to do. Anyway, I'm a bad liar and even worse snitch. People rely on me with their secrets because they know I won't tell anyone.

Living in Tulsa, Oklahoma isn't too interesting, but I have great friends, so my life is never boring.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here it is everyone! What you've been waiting for for hours! Hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review


	2. Kayla's visit

Thanks for the reviews, I loved them. Oh, and for the best friend thing, you'll find out. Sorry if I don't mention Lucy a lot, she doesn't have kids that are as old as the greasers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let me tell you, sitting alone in your room for hours isn't exactly the most interesting thing in the world. Kayla was coming at noon, and I was supposed to look nice since my dad decided we were going to go to some expensive restaurant on the rich side of town, in honor of my sister doing her annual once a month visit from Illinois. I'll admit, I was pretty excited for my sister coming, I don't see her as often as I used to. However, going to the socy side of town wasn't my thing, and I wasn't happy about it.

"Brooke! Are you ready yet?" my father called. It was 11:45 and I was barely awake. I didn't answer him though, because I couldn't find my voice to talk so early in the morning. Yes, 11:45 A.M. is early to me. He knocked and came in my room.

"Brooke! Your sister is going to be here in 15 minutes, come on get dressed" he nagged. I didn't see the big deal, everyone would know we were "greasers" anyway. I got up and got dressed anyway, because to make my father angry would not be a smart move. I wish I could have brought Jordan with me, then it wouldn't be quite so boring and his dad wouldn't be beating him up. I asked my father, but he had refused kindly because hardly anybody says no to getting Jordan out of his house.

"Brooke, this is a time for us to visit with Kayla and her family" he said. He still didn't like A.J. which I thought was ridiculous because they've been married for nearly 2 years.

If it were any other time we would have brought Jordan. We usually have Jordan with us when Kayla comes anyway, but because we were going somewhere fancy, my dad wanted it to be family time.

Jordan was my family, my best friend.

Becides the fact that later on I had found out his mom was taking him, Matt, and Stephen out of town for the day to get away from his dad. His dad is evil, and as much as the adults hate him, the kids hate him more. Matt and Stephen don't spend much time at home, because of their dad, and because they know they can't do anything to help Jordan. Jordan goes to his Uncle Joel's house a lot, but not nearly enough to escape the pain of bruises and broken lips.

My parents made me dress up in probably the most hidious thing I had ever seen in my life, a lavender dress with black high heels. I don't wear dresses, and they were sadly mistaken if they thought people would actually see us as socs. We weren't poor, we weren't rich either. We were middle class, and my grandma had grown up on the rich side of town.

I had seen Jordan two days before, and that's because he had ran from his house and ended up at ours. He looked terrible, his lip was busted open, he had a black eye and his nose was bleeding like crazy. It scared me. I didn't know how to deal with abused kids, or abusive parents. I was scared of Flip, and of Flip killing Jordan somehow. He was crazy, and I didn't doubt it for a minute.

He had spent the night on our couch, as was the custom from my grandfather, and he hadn't left until his mom came and said his father was gone and he could go home.

Anyway, my sister came with A.J., Kayda, and Avie and had gotten into a fight with my dad. Only because A.J. wasn't in full out tux wear. Kayla wen't crazy with with.

"Dad! Just because he doesn't dress and act like you doesn't mean you have to insult him all the time! Especially in front of Kayda and Avie!" she shouted. Kayda and Avie were staring at her. Kayda started crying and A.J. picked her up, but when Avie started crying he couldnt do anything. So Dally picked her up and they brought the girls into the other room. Kayla and dad talked, and finally, at 12:30, we left.

Kayla was beautiful as usual. She had a pink dress on, that looked really good on her, and although we looked very much alike, it wouldn't look good on me. Probably because Kayla had height and I didnt.

We went to a restaurant with a french name. Something I can't say at all. The whole stupid menu was in french, and I was pretty cocky to the waiter too.

"What does this mean?" I asked, getting very annoyed.

"fish" he said. Sick! Fish is disgusting, who knows what they throw in that river?

The restaurant was pretty annoying. Nothing there even tasted good. We left after an hour of disgusting food and pathetic music.

I sound very pesimistic.

I am.

The only time I'm optomistic is around Jordan, my best friend. The one that doesn't know. If I told him it might ruin things, seriously ruin them. Jordan's shy, and he doesn't hang around girls that he knows like him. Kayla knew, and was always trying to convince me to tell him.

I wondered what he was doing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's the next chapter.

The best friend she's in love with is Jordan


	3. Help for Jordan

Awesome reviews! I know a lot of you don't like Flip, but if I change him now the whole story is going to be a complicated mess. Thanks for reviewing, I love them!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My dad and I went for a walk after we got home and changed. My dad loves to be outside, and I love it too. We saw Jordan, and he wasn't going for a walk either. He was running, running away from his dad, but this time his dad was following close behind him. That scared me, to see Jordan being chased around by his dad.

"Get back here you little shit! Nobody said you could leave the house!" his father shouted. Jordan ran past my dad and my dad caught him. Flip stopped in front of him.

"Let go of my son, he needs to go home!" Flip hissed. My father shook his head.

"Some things never change do they? You actually think I'm going to hand him over to you so you can make him look even worse than he does now? You're just lucky nobodies called Child Services on you yet" my dad said. He let go of Jordan after he was stable enough to stand.

"You got grown men standing up for you now huh? Don't know how to fight?" Flip said, and shoved Jordan on the ground. My dad shoved Flip back.

"You better get your ass moving and be gone in 30 seconds or I will personally drag your ass down to the police station" my dad threatened. Flip gave Jordan another glare and walked off. My dad picked Jordan up off the ground.

"You okay little man?" he asked. Jordan was silent, it must be the male pride. My dad put his arm around Jordan's shoulder and we walked back to my house. He looked terrible, he had bruises all over, he had a cut on his forehead which was bleeding pretty bad, and his dad had busted his lip open again. His nose was broken this time, which meant we'd have to take him to the emergency room and come up with an excuse. Excuses excuses, I don't know why my dad made excuses for him. Maybe it's because Joel and him are pretty good buddies now, even though they fought over my mother. Hell yeah, that's how beautiful my mother is. That's where Kayla gets it from.

Jordan didn't talk the whole way there. We walked in the house.

"Oh my God Jordan did he get you again?" Kayla asked. Jordan didn't talk then either, even though he usually talks to Kayla. Dally was trying to hold back laughter. Jordan glared at him.

"I'm sorry, it's just.." he was cut off by a fit of laughter and my dad dragged him out of the room. Kayla, A.J., Kayda, Avie, and my mom went to the store so it was just me and Jordan in the room.

"Why do you let him do that to you?" I asked.

"I dont! Brooke, it's too hard to get away from him, he's fast, and if it weren't for your dad he would have left me unconsious in the street" he said. I wish he wouldn't have said it, that would have been dangerous.

"He broke your nose, we have to take you to the ER" I said.

"It's not the worst that has or probably will happen" he said. Then Matt walked into the house.

"Brooke where's your dad?" he asked frantically.

"DAD! MATT NEEDS YOU!" I called and he rushed right away.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"He's beating my mom" Matt replied, more frantically than before. Jordan ran out the door, followed by my dad, Matt, Dally, and me. We ran down the street and Jordan ran in between his mom and dad and started punching his dad.

"Bitch you got some nerve beating on a woman like that!" he shouted, which is the first time I had seen Jordan stand up to his dad, and he was winning too. My dad helped Liliana up. Flip went to hit Jordan and Matt stepped in and showed Flip to the ground.

"Don't lay a finger on either one of them again you hear?" he shouted. Matt was in for it if Flip got up. We had an audience now, all the neighbors. They were afraid of Flip so none of them called the cops. Stephen stood next to Matt when Flip stood up.

"You wanna beat on him you gotta try to get me first" Stephen said.

"Me too" Dally added in, standing next to Stephen.

"Me too" Jordan stood next to Matt.

"Yeah, try and fight me too, Flip" my dad said. Flip stormed off. We had to take Liliana and Jordan to the hospital though, because they were hurt pretty bad. The doctors knew, and they told my dad not to make any excuses.

"Johnson, if this keeps going on we're going to have to put him in jail" the doctor told my dad, away from Liliana, Jordan, Matt, and Stephen.

"No, he'll get out eventually and hurt them even more" my dad stood firm.

"It's not an option anymore, the next time Flip gets his hands on Jordan, he's as good as gone" the doctor said, which shocked Kayla and me, as well as the rest of my family.

We had to keep them away from Flip, otherwise the world wouldn't be the same.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

here's the next chapter, hope you guys like it


	4. Jordan's Note

Thanks again for your reviews.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Saturday, and I had a choir concert at 2:00. Jordan said he would come, that's the only reason I was going. I was still scared from seeing him yesterday. I wasn't exactly looking forward to spending my Saturday afternoon in a saphire blue dress and tan heels dancing around a stage for the pure entertainment of my peers families, let alone my own. Jordan would make that better, since after we were going to get something to eat..ALONE.

So at 1:45 we left to go to my school. Matt and Stephen said they would bring Jordan. When I saw them before the performance, but I didnt see Jordan, I got worried. They said he had gotten sick, and started throwing up, but not to worry because Flip wasn't home. They hadn't called their father "dad" since the day he hit their mom.

We were singing and dancing to a song called "Jazz Jingle" when I was Matt walk out. Jordan must have been calling asking what to do to make him stop throwing up. The time I got really worried was when Matt came back in, looking freaked out, and whispered to Stephen. By the time Stephen got up we were done with our song, all of our songs. I went off stage quickly and Matt met me there.

"Brooke, we have to go, Jordan, well he's acting funny" he said, as if I didn't know what that meant. I took my shoes off and gave them to Matt.

"Hang on to these" I said quickly, and ran out of the school. I ran to Jordan's house in that saphire blue dress barefoot. As I got closer I started calling to him.

"JORDAN! STOP IT THIS ISNT FUNNY!" I shouted. I ran into his house. His father stood in my way. Matt had said his father wasn't home!

"Get the hell out of my way" I shouted and shoved past him, running up the stairs.

"JORDAN!" I shouted again. There was no noise. I ran into his bedroom right as he held a gun up to his head.

"JORDAN!" I screamed and I ran at him, causing him to drop the gun and fall on the floor. I stood up.

"What the hell are you thinking?" I shouted. He just looked at me in shock, he probably wasn't expecting me to show up. Just Matt and Stephen.

"You left your concert?" he shouted back. This kid wasn't sick, that was easy to figure out. That made me angry, and upset, because he skipped out on my concert to kill himself.

"Yeah Jordan when your best friend calls his brother saying he's gonna kill himself I'm pretty sure you stop them" I said.

"What the hell else did he tell you?" he asked, more angry than anything else now.

"Just that you were acting weird, Jordan why would you wanna do that to yourself you know it solves nothing!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah it stops my dad from beating me it solves that one Brooke!" he shouted at me. He had gotten up by this time and he had at least four inches on me.

"Who cares about your dad? Nobody likes your dad, Jordan! We all love you!" I shouted, more for my sake than for anyone else's because I wanted to get the point across that I couldn't live without him. I didn't much care about anyone else.

"You love me for what, Brooke? Because you feel sorry for me? Because my dad doesn't? Maybe because I can't defend myself and you feel that you and your family, as well as everyone else's family have to stick up for me?" He asked.

"Thats not fair" I told him.

"Yeah Brooke, well lifes not fair! You think it's fair for my father to have children when he doesn't deserve them and then women who want children who deserve to have them cant? Life's just a game, Brooke! We all have to fend for ourselves, and we'll all die eventually, so why not give him what the hell he wants?" he yelled.

"Because Jordan! That's not the way the world works! Do you realize that if you give your dad what he wants, you're taking something away from everyone else! Everyone that loves you! Do you even care about anyone else when you think shit like that?" I yelled. Jordan was silent. Matt and Stephen walked in, well ran in is more like it. We looked at them and I left the room. I left his house too. I was just angry, angry for being ditched by Jordan, angry that Jordan didn't think about anyone else, other than his misery and making his father happy, angry because I still haven't been able to flat out tell him I loved him, he was my everything, the only thing that makes me wake up in the morning.

It was too hard to think about him being gone, and if I hadn't showed up at the time I had, he would have been. I heard Matt's voice behind me.

"Brooke! Wait! Jordan forgot to give you something!" he called. I stopped and turned around. Matt handed me an envelope with my name on it in Jordan's handwriting. Then he ran back in the house and I could hear Stephen yelling at Flip.

I opened it when I got home.

Look Brooke, I know it's not right, and it's not cool, but think about it? Would life really be any better if I was just making my father angry. Don't get me wrong, I'll miss this world like crazy, everything in it.

Especially you.

Yah, now I have to admit it, because I don't think I could keep you hanging your whole life, that would be too mean.

I love you, not just as my best friend, but the reason I stayed around to deal with this for a chance to hang out with you, and be with you, and know that you do care even if he doesn't.

Now, as much as this will hurt me, and hurt you, and hurt a lot of people, I'm not sure I can deal with this anymore. It's so frustrating, and I don't know how to handle it anymore. I can't deal with being beat up all the time, its the pride Brooke.

I'm tired of feeling like I can't help myself, and everyone else has to help me.

I do love you, with everything that I have. Maybe that's not much, but it's as much as I can give.

Jordan

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what'd you think? I liked it lol. Please Read and Review, your reviews give me ideas such as this one!


	5. Confessing

here's the next chapter. I loved you're reviews! Keep them coming. Sorry I don't sound as enthusiastic as before, I'm sick.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't sleep easy that night. After all the reading and rereading and crying I fell asleep, only to wake up every half hour. Although I had stuck the note under my pillow.

The same note Jordan Ralph Rotengir gave me that afternoon.

Except that Matt gave it to me, not Jordan.

I should have slept easy, knowing that Jordan's love and feelings were on a peice of paper under the pillow my head was resting on, but the fact that it was a suicide note, it was very difficult to sleep.

So the next way, I slept until noon, and only because Dally was standing next to my bed shaking me, telling me Matt, Stephen, and Jordan were pacing in front of our house. He made me get up, and I didn't even bother to change or anything. I just threw my hair up since it looked horrible, and went outside, still half asleep. The sunlight hit my eyes and I squeezed my eyes shut. I squinted against it.

Matt and Stephen left, leaving Jordan and I standing there.

"Matt said he gave you that note" he said.

"Yeah" I told him. It was silent.

"Let's go inside before I get blinded by the sun" I said. That wasn't the only reason though. I wanted to be in the house because I was in my pajamas with messed up hair thrown up in a few seconds and before I got a shower. Jordan followed me inside and sat on the couch. His usual spot.

"He found it, I told him not to give it to you. Obviously he didn't listen" he said.

"Why does it matter Jordan? I think I should know weather you're alive or dead anyway" I said.

"It doesn't matter now because it's done" he told me. Gosh, he's so proud sometimes.

"Look, you said a lot of stuff yesterday Brooke. I got to think about it, you're right, I wasn't really thinking about anybody else. I just want this to be over. You don't realize how hard it is" he said. I stood up.

"Maybe I don't know what it's like to be beat Jordan but I sure as hell know what it's like to be scared. I get freaked out everytime you show up bleeding and bruised, and especially when you're being chased down the road with your father right behind you!" I shouted. Why wasn't this getting through his head. He stood up as well.

"No! You don't know what being freaked out feels like Brooke! You're just a witness it's not happening to you! You don't have to fear for your life whenever your fathers home!" he shouted.

"You weren't very afraid with that gun yesterday were you?" I asked.

"Don't use that against me! I wasn't in the right mind, I was just frustrated!" he exclaimed.

"I get frustrated with people all the time but you don't see me trying to kill myself for it!" I told him.

"Why do you care anyway?" he shouted.

"Because Jordan I love you too!" I yelled and went out the front door, not even caring that my hair was a mess, I hadn't gotten a shower, and I hadn't changed my clothes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so there you go! I wasn't sure how to do this chapter but I hope you like it anyway. Please Read and Review, your reviews inspire me


	6. What the?

Thanks for the reviews! I'm really glad you guys like the story so far. Go check out my other story in the cheaper by the dozen section, it's called The News. Thanks!

Warning that this chapter might be boring in the beginning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so the confession wasn't exactly the way I wanted it to be. I wanted it to be romantic and sweet and take a verrrrrrrrry long time, but Jordan had made me mad, mad enough to just blurt it out out of nowhere and go running off down the street like an idiot, and looking like one too.

I had come home though, in hopes that Jordan would no longer be there, but that he wouldn't be at his house either. I had walked to my room to get clothes to change into after my shower and saw his note taped to the door. Well, not the same one under my pillow, but a note written by him.

_**If you really mean what you said, then come to the park tonight. I wanna take you somewhere.**_

I took it off my door and set it on my dresser. I pulled clothes out of my dresser and grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom.

The only thing running through my mind was _'this could be it, the thing I've waited for since forever' _

After my shower, I got dressed and hung out in my room. My sister was supposed to leave today, not that I really cared much because it was always the same routine. She would come into my room, invite me to lunch, I would refuse, she would beg and I'd finally go with her because my dad would tell me to spend quality time with her since she lived nowhere near us.

THAT was not my fault. SHE was the one that wanted to move away. The minutes were ticking away until she finally barged in.

"Brooke, you wanna go to a movie? A.J. is taking care of Kayda and Avie so we can spend time by ourselves" she said. A movie? Kayla hated movies.

One thing I should explain right now is that Kayla and A.J. are CRAZY. Kayda is named after Kayla, in a way, the first letter being K. Avie is named after A.J. (who's name is actually Alexander Jameson) what with her name starting with an A. They didn't WANT normal names, such as Kandice or Amanda, nope, it had to be weird.

But back to the point, Kayla hated movies, the last time she had seen a movie was when my dad dragged her to one when she was 10. She says that movies are overrated and unrealistic, which they are, but that's what makes them entertaining.

"Um sure, but I thought you hated movies" I said. She laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm getting too predictable, becides, I've invited a friend to come with us" she said, pulling me off my bed.

"Put your shoes on, come on, it's starting soon!" she rushed. I put my shoes on quickly, afraid she would just get very angry if I didnt. Then we went to her car and went to the theater.

No sooner had I gotten in when I saw Jordan, JORDAN. For God's sake didn't she see the note and understand that I had just screamed that I loved him, at him, in our house. She must have because she said.

"Now you guys don't have to go to the park tonight"

God, she was a psycho. I serious crazy person. Jordan was smiling at the expression, no doubt holding back the laughter that would spill forward as soon as Kayla was out of sight.

And I was right.

Kayla had walked with us to our seats, but had left to get popcorn. That's when Jordan started laughing.

"You should have seen your face Brooke, you looked about ready to die" he said through fits of laughter.

"Jordan that's not funny" I said very seriously, which only made him laugh more. If he thought I was going to laugh he was wrong.

"Ugh! It's not funny Jordan Ralph Rotengir, you're not supposed to laugh when someone tells you something like that!" I shouted, and I walked out. I should not be blowing up at Jordan, and none of this should honestly be happening. Stupid fairy tales, they never come true.

"Woah! Brooke where are you goin?" Kayla asked me

"I'm going home Kayla" I told her flat out, on the verge of tears. What the hell was happening anyway, I could be a girly girl, I knew that, but ready to cry over something so stupid, come on! Jordan was coming out of the movie area so I just walked out. I didn't care if he followed me, I wasn't about to talk to him anyway.

As if any of this was funny, it wasn't funny that he knew, it wasn't funny that Kayla had brought me to a movie without telling me he would be there. I guess she had told me in a way, she said a friend, but I never expected that.

I didn't know what I expected.

"Brooke, come on you know I didn't mean it like that" Jordan whined behind me. I didn't even care anymore, I just didn't want to deal with that right now.

"He's home you know Brooke, and if you don't turn around and talk to me right now I'll just go home" he said. Damn that stupid guilt trip shit.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't try to guilt trip people into talking to you!" I let out the frustration, the frustration about him on him.

"It got you talking" he said, cracking a smile, but that smile wasn't contagious. I turned around and started home again. I got there and slammed the door in his face, but he walked in anyway. I knew I was overreacting, right now I didn't care. Nothing had really turned out the way I had wanted it to, maybe that's selfish, but I didn't care about that either. He followed me up to my room, where Dally was sitting, trying to figure out where we had went. He was up when he saw me. I had actually been crying on the way home, stupid emotions, stupid being a girl, stupid everything.

He went after Jordan, assuming Jordan was the problem. At the moment he sorta was. He was confusing me. One minute I thought he liked me, the next minute he thought it was funny that I was in complete shock to see him after screaming that I loved him at him.

"You think you got the right to make her cry huh?" he asked, pinning Jordan against the wall. I sat on my bed, ignoring them for a while.

"Get the hell off me man this ain't none of your business!" Jordan shouted. He shoved Dally back.

"It is my business when it comes to my little sister" Dally said, getting right in his face and pushing him back against the wall. Jordan got mad, not just mad, but so mad that he shoved Dally onto the ground and started hitting him. It wasn't just his frustrations about Dally either, he was probably picturing Dally as his dad.

"Stop! Stop it! Jordan stop!" I screamed. Then I just got in the way, and ended up getting hit. Hit bad, and Dally and Jordan stopped for a minute. Well, a minute was really all I saw before I blacked out. It wasn't really blacked out though, because I saw things I had always wanted to see, I saw Jordan and I, together, confessing the right way. I saw Kayla living in Tulsa. I saw Flip dead, which is quite violent and mean but I thought he deserved it for the way he treated Jordan.

Then I saw a hospital room, and a whole bunch of people, and I knew I had opened my eyes. I had come back into reality, and seen the worried faces. The face Dally made at Jordan as he walked over to him, pinning against the wall of the hospital room.

"You're just lucky she woke up you little bitch or I would have personally helped your daddy kill you" he spat in his face, which made everyone turn and stare at him. My father walked up to Dally and pulled him away.

"You are in so much trouble Dallas Kevin Randle, you got no right talking to nobody like that" he said, in that strange country talk we all use a lot for whatever reason. I had hoped I escaped reality for a minute when I couldn't hear anything, then the throbbing in my head reminded me I was in a hospital room surrounded by my friends and family. Excluding Kayda and Avie of course, and A.J. who must have been watching them.

Jordan had actually hit me, not on purpose of course and I knew it was my fault for jumping in.

But the kid must have felt very guilty. He had lived through this everyday of his life, and vowed not to do that to anybody. He had broken his promise to himself on Dally, beating him up. But never in his life would he have hit a girl.

Now the question was,

What the hell were we going to do about all of this?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It kinda sucks, sorry about that, and I couldn't think of a line for the last line to sum it up to keep you guessing.

Please Read and Review, and don't forget to check out my story in Cheaper by the Dozen called The News


	7. Fairy Tales Come True

This chapter is in Jordan's POV

Thanks to anyone who reviewed, and anyone who checked out my other story. I'm sorry if this is getting dull, I know Brooke and Jordan are fighting a lot. This chapter they're not fighting in though

ENJOY

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was screwed, honestly. My father hated me as it is, I would get beat so bad tonight for beating up Dallas. Except now, I didn't know if I even cared. I had hit someone I care about.

Brooke.

That wasn't cool with me, but my dad would probably praise me for the few seconds he walked towards me with whatever he could get his hands on. Don't get my wrong, I don't feel sorry for myself, although it sounds like I do. I just know what's going to happen. Everytime I go home he picks up whatevers closest to him to hit me with.

He hits my mom too.

He hits her whenever he wants to, whenever he's mad, which makes me mad. So I step in and I take it for her. She never did anything wrong to him, so she doesn't have to.

To be honest, I cry everynight.

It's not because I'm hurt, It's not because my life sucks.

It's because my moms done everything for us, and he repays her with bruises and pain.

Anyway, I wasn't going to be like my father. I wasn't going to beat up people for the sake of it, which is why, whenever my friends get jumped, I won't go and help jump the people that jump them.

Which is why it scared me when I realized I had jumped on Dallas, and in the process, hit Brooke.

Surprisingly, she was all forgiving. I had laughed because her facial expression was funny, not because she was in total shock she was there, and not because she said she loved me.

I had smiled all day after that, even though her fantasy of our confessions hadn't come true (Kayla told me about that from her diary)

I tried saying sorry, but she shushed me. Then she started babbaling. Like she didn't know what to say, how to say it, and if she should be saying it.

So I kissed her.

That definnitally shut her up, it shut me up too because after that I couldn't think of one thing to say. I had acted without thinking, not that I didn't think it meant something.

She got shy then, very shy, and Brooke was NEVER shy.

Then she smiled, actually smiled for the first time in days around me. Like sunshine.

Then, my mom walked in, rambling on, very angry about something. I caught the last bit.

"Jordan, we have to pack, I can't handle this anymore" she had said. My mom was leaving my dad, and taking us with her.

That brought my day down fast.

"Mom, we can't move out of Tulsa!" I shouted. She looked very sad for a minute.

"We don't have a choice Jordan, I dont want you guys around him anymore, he's dangerous" she said. Move out of Tulsa? Right after all of this. Just my damn luck. My father finds a way to ruin everything.

Brooke sat up a little more.

"There's a house down the road that's for rent, it's not to far from my house, you can get a restraining order on Flip" she said. I looked at my mom, hoping she was getting the message that I loved Brooke, and no matter what, I wasn't leaving her.

EVER.

My mom did, and after a half and hour of convincing she gave in. She was only worried about my father finding us. I didn't worry about that, because Matt and Stephen would be home more then, and the three of us could take him down. We'd done it before.

My mom left, and Brooke looked at me one last time.

Then SHE kissed ME.

And told me I needed to go with my mom.

My day was made now, she wasn't mad, and she got the confession she wanted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

perhaps cheesy, sorry about that, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!


	8. Flip Has Done It Again

I'm kinda mad right now considering all the drama! But I'll be cheery for you guys! Hey, what happened to my reviewers? I'm trying to make it interesting, but I feel like you guys have lost interest in the story.

Maybe I'm wrong. Please please please review, they make my day better after all the stuff I'm going through.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crazy!

That's what I was, flat out crazy!

I just kissed my best friend, well I mean, he kissed me first of course, but where the hell did this come from? I told him, well more like screamed it at him.

However, that just made my day, and totally made up for the whole him hitting me thing, which you know, he didn't do on purpose. But then his mom came in and they were all talkin bout leavin Flip and shit.

Which is awesome yah, but come on! I just hooked up with my best friend. And now I was out of the hospital so we could actually hang out.

Which we did, at his house.

With his dad home. They had actually decided not to leave. But Flip had layed off Jordan and Liliana since she had threatened to leave him and report him.

Now, instead of talking, he just glares at us. I just smiled back making him more angry, and Jordan tempts him with his eyes. It's fun to make him mad. But since Matt and Liliana were home, and upstairs sleeping, he wouldn't make a move. At least I thought he wouldn't.

But then Jordan went to far, and his dad went after him. He started beating Jordan over the head with a frying pan, and he was bleeding bad, but his shouts and his fighting back proved he was still alive. And with that, and my screams, Liliana and Matt ran down the stairs. Matt took the pan from his dad, and Liliana stood Jordan up and started guiding us out the door.

"Lily! Don't do this I didn't mean to! I swear I didn't!" Flip shouted. Liliana turned on him.

"I warned you! I told you not to touch him again! I'm going to the police now" she said, turning and walking out the door. Flip's eyes got dangerous and he grabbed her arm and threw her back in the house and pushed her against the wall.

"You aren't going anywhere woman, you married me, you stay loyal to me" he said in a voice I've never heard, it scared me, as if he was gonna kill her.

"You get the hell off of her right now you got it? You got no right" Jordan said, walking towards his father. Matt tried to hold him back, considering his head was bleeding like crazy from the pan beating. But Matt couldn't hold him back.

And in the next minute, Jordan was on the floor, but his father wasn't on top of him. Stephen was, he had walked in, and seen Jordan going towards his dad, and had tackled him onto the floor.

"You know what mom said, get outta here come on, quit fighting me damn it Jordan!" he said, Jordan was trying to shove Stephen off of him.

"Stephen! He's gonna beat on her! Can't you see it?!" Jordan screamed in his face. Stephen, with the help of Matt since Jordan was fighting, picked Jordan off the ground. Matt whispered in his ear and Jordan, after a lot of fuss, finally followed them, grabbing my hand on the way out. But not before turning on Flip and punching him in the face, since he had backed away from Liliana, and taking his moms hand with his free hand and leaving.

Flip didn't follow though, because that would make it worse. We didn't go to the police station. We went to my house.

"We might have to move outta the state" Jordan said to me while my mom was fixing his head.

I was speechless, this was not on my list of top ten things to discuss with my boyfriend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

again, please read and review and tell me if its gettin dull.


	9. Grounded

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just don't know what this chapter should be about. I have a general idea so I'm going to take it from there.

I'm finally on spring break!

Thanks for the reviews.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why why why??

Why does this stuff always happen to me?

The day Flip freaked out on everyone, I got grounded.

GROUNDED!

For the stupidest reason too. Jordan, Matt, Stephen, and Liliana stayed at our house awhile before going to Liliana's sisters house. After they left Dally started going off about Jordan. He insulted him, using everything he knew, right in front of me. I knew he hated Jordan but he didn't have to talk about him like that right in front of me! It made me mad, and he knew it would.

"Dally! Shut up! At least he's not a cheating slut!" I screamed at him, refering to his ex girlfriend Amanda.

"No, he's just a mama's boy who lets his daddy beat him!" Dally shouted back. Then he smirked, until I attacked him and started hitting him.

"Brooke Jessica Randle! What do you think your doing?!" my dad shouted. He picked me up.

"You just wait Dallas Kevin Randle I'll get you so bad you'll never walk again if you live!" I shouted as my dad dragged me away.

"You know you're not allowed to fight! Especially with your brother! What is with you these days you never act like this! It's Jordan isn't it, spending all that time with him isn't good for you, his dads just rubbing off on you!" he said.

"No it's not!" I said.

"It doesn't matter anyway, you're grounded for two weeks, you know better than that!" he told me.

"Stop being stupid you know he started it! He shouldn't have talked like that!" I said, which only made my father more angry.

"Three weeks" he said.

"This is so unfair! How come he always gets to do whatever he wants to and you never do anything to him!" I shouted at him.

"A month" he said.

"You're just sexist!" I screamed. He was quiet for a long time.

"Two months" he said and left the room.

I needed somebody there with me, so I called Jordan. He snuck in my window and we both fell asleep in my bed...

...Until my dad totally freaked out the next morning. Then he grounded me for another month.

"Dad! I didn't do anything wrong! You keep yelling at me for everything and Dally keeps being mean to Jordan and talking trash about him you're all stressing me out. I needed somebody around so I wouldn't totally break everything in my room!" I said. It was getting old, the fact that my dad is always freaking out on me about stupid stuff.

"Brooke! You're mom was about your age when she had Kayla! I'm not letting you make the same mistake!" he said.

"What?! Dad! I'm not having sex with Jordan!" I screamed. How sick! I mean, not sleeping with Jordan since obviously if we got married we'd someday Do It and have kids. Just that my dad thought of it.

"I can't tell with you Brooke" he said, and he walked out again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anyway, yah, pretty random anyway.

Please Review.


	10. Party

Oh I wish...I would get more reviews

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone came over to our house today. All of them. Matt, Stephen, Jordan, Nick, Robby, Daniel, Landon, Brandon, Rusty, Corey, Tommy, Cole, Jeremy, and Zak, every last one of them. And you could say we had a party.

It started out as usual, they all came over being as loud as possible because their boys and that seems to be all the know how to do. The way they arrived was also very strange, because well their guys and guys can be strange.

Nick got a ride from his dad, and just walked away when his dad tried to tell him something, so his dad just drove off.

Robby walked with Daniel and they got in the house and shouted "We have beer!" which completly made my dad flip.

Landon and Brandon came, Landon driving at like 50 miles an hour around a corner and Brandon practically killed him, along with him Brandon brought his latest girlfriend, whats-her-face, I dont care about her name anyway.

Rusty walked and glared at everyone until they started laugh because we forgot Rusty doesn't like noise, except that everyone just got louder after that.

Corey stormed into the house ranting about how Tommy is too much of a pretty boy to get ready in ten minutes, and how he's about to smack him.

To which Tommy walked in right after and stated that he was not a pretty boy he just wasn't a slob like Corey.

In return, they went into my backyard and fought it out.

Cole, Jeremy, and Zak came wearing the same outfit and you could hear the room groan from a mile away, it only made them laugh though.

But they stopped laughing and shut up when Matt, Stephen, and Jordan walked in. It's not that they hate them and don't want to talk to them, but when I looked at Jordan I could see something had happened. Corey and Tommy had came in from outside and Tommy stared for a while.

"Dude? What happened?" he asked, because Tommy doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut. I turned on the radio and everyone went back to what they were doing. I dragged Jordan out of the room.

"Jordan, what the heck? What happened?" he asked, Tommy was standing behind me because he was curious and also Jordan's best friend.

"He found us, I told my mom to go upstairs and lock the door when I saw him coming and I told Matt and Stephen to go with her, even though they fought with me they did it anyway because my mom wasn't moving. He asked me where she was but I wouldnt tell him so then he just went crazy, but I'm fine so don't worry about me. It's not really anything out of the ordinary" he said.

"Jordan! This isn't normal, you look worse than you usually do and I'm going to worry about it your 14" I told him, to which he just frowned.

"Brooke, it's not like I'm dead" I wasn't going to make him mad, well, maybe I was, but I wasn't going to try. Jordan gave Tommy a look and he went away and Jordan brought me to the backyard.

"Why are you so worried? I can handle myself, I swear I can" he told me.

"But.." Jordan cut me off.

"There's no argument here Brooke, it's worth something to me" he said.

"Getting beat is worth something to you?" I asked doubtingly.

"No! Getting beat up for standing up for someone I care about, even if I didnt care about a person I'd take a beating for them" he said.

"I just wish there was something I could do. I hate feeling like I can't help you at all. You don't deserve this anymore than your mom does Jordan, anymore than anyone in this world does." I told him.

"There's only one thing you can do" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Stop worrying and just be there if I need you, not if you think I do, but if I really do, and you'll know if I do because I'll come straight to you and say so" he said. I nodded.

"Okay" I said.

"Okay" he said, and kissed my cheek.

We walked back into the party hand in hand and enjoyed the rest of the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

grr I wasn't gonna put Jordan in here! I wanted it to revolve around her and someone else.

Oh well, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't just say I like it, please update, or this is good/great/terrific/wonderful. They always make me wonder if your reading or skimming.


	11. Gone

I got a few questions, and suggestions, that I really liked. There aren't going to be anymore romances, but I have noticed myself that its mostly about Jordan and Brooke, so in this chapter I'm going to try to keep Jordan out of it, and show that Brooke does associate with other people.

Also, I got the suggestion of using "when" instead of "it" and now that I think about it, it would have made the chapter sooo much more what I wanted it to be. (thanks babygurl33) you never cease to amaze me with your reviews.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My dad said I was spending too much time with Jordan. I ended up hanging out with Nick, Robby, and Tommy, after finding out that Jordan was out of town for the week.

The whole freakin week!

Talk about mental!

So Nick and Robby were acting like total dorks like they usually do, and around them Tommy gets really quiet for some reason. Yah, Tommy!

"Ey! Check it out!" I heard Landon shout. I turned and saw him flip off the roof. He fell on his back. Nick, Robby, and Tommy laughed as I ran to him.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" I asked. Landon sat up and laughed.

"You idiot! What's wrong with you?" I asked, smacking him upside the head.

"Hey hey! no need to get violent now!" he said. He walked with us. We had been going to the park so they could play football but they decided to go for a burger instead. We went to the best place in town. I ordered a plan cheeseburger, everything else is gross.

"Ey! Brooke! What are you thinking ordering food like that? You gotta put some mustard on it" Nick said, adding mustard to it.

"Ew!" I squeeled but they werent done. Robby added ketchup, Landon added pickles and then Tommy added...relish. I pushed it away from me.

"You guys are sick!" I told them, they just laughed.

"Come on Brooke aren't you hungry?" Robby asked. His laughter was contagious.

"No, you can eat it. That just looks gross and probably tastes gross as well" I said. Robby picked it up.

"Suit yourself!" he said, and took a bite out of it. Just the thought made me sick. They finished their food and we walked back to my house so they could hang with Dally.

I went to the kitchen and made a sandwich, still being hungry from not getting my perfectly plain burger, and went to bed.

What a day! Too bad Jordan wasn't there. I wonder where he went anyway.

Then the phone rang, and Dally sounded shocked. I could hear things smashing downstairs, and Tommy yelling.

"Man this is bullshit! That kid's gonna get his ass kicked when I see him! Dumbass kid!" I heard him yell. What happened? Tommy ran up to my room.

"Brooke, Jordan ran away"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
so? what'd you think? please read and review! Oh and thanks again to babygurl33


	12. Sick Of It

Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry that last chapter took so long to get up, stupid thing wouldn't let me upload it.

Here's the next chapter and guess what, it's in somebody else's POV.

Tommy's actually, I hope you all will LOVE it

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy's POV

Jordan's been gone for two weeks now. Nobody's fun to be around anymore.

Matt, Stephen, and Jordan's mom came home but all they can worry about is Jordan.

Dally is getting sick of everyone being so down about it so he just gave up talking to them until they knock it off.

Cole, Jeremy, and Zak don't want to even be around anybody anymore, since things got boring.

Daniel actually had to go out of a town (to Florida) for the week with his parents.

Landon got so pissed when he heard about it that he ran off to go find him, but came back three hours later drenched since it had been raining and said the little shit isn't worth it.

Which got Kayla (she came back after hearing) going off on him about how if he was in his situation he'd understand and that he needs to shut his mouth.

Brandon spends more and more time with his girlfriend, Kalyn.

Robby got sick and has to stay at home after eating that burger, I guess he really can't handle relish or something.

Rusty wasn't fun to be around in the first place, due to his hating the world and all.

Nick got all quiet, probably remembering how his grandfather died after running away, and won't talk to anyone anymore.

Corey quit drawing, just like that, because Jordan ran off.

Brooke's the worst though, she just moaps around the house like the world's coming to an end. There's a lot worse things out there than some kid running off.

A stupid, stupid kid, who had no idea what his stupid decission was doing to people.

And it was all driving me NUTS!

Especially Brooke.

I mean, everyone tried to help her but she like just doesn't want help. I know she's scared and all.

But I am too!

But I'm not going to tell her that. I guess it's a guy thing, we don't admit feelings. But Brooke, she just needs to admit it and let people help her because this whole feeling sorry for herself thing is getting very old. She is one of my best friends and she knows it!

So how come she's so afraid to even come to me to talk? I mean, I feel the pain too, not even to like cry every night about it (she does, I've been there when she was) and I'll listen, I'm not a stuck up guy, I acutally like to help.

Even though I'm pretty much a smartass at school.

But almost anyone (with the exception of her brother of course) would do ANYTHING for Brooke, and she knows that too.

"Brookey baby come on stop it!" Kayla whined, but Brooke just sat there like she didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Dally would you PLEASE do something to help instead of standing there?" Kayla asked. Dally stared at her.

"She's YOUR sister!" Dally shouted.

"She's YOUR sister too!" Kayla shouted right back. Them fighting was definitally not going to help her, so I walked over and literally pulled her off the couch by her arm. She was wearing shoes, so I didn't have to waste time on that, and I just dragged her out the door.

"Brooke this isn't cool" I told her, she knew I was talking to her, I know because she didn't have this zoned out look on her face like she usually did. We were walking because Brooke needed a serious talk, and I wasn't going to let people delay it anymore.

"You can pretend you don't understand but I'm not stupid! You act like the worlds going to end just because Jordan ran off! It's not! Move on with your life, you know he'll come back!" It was turning into a lecture, and right now I didn't even care.

"You don't understand Tommy! Nobody back there understands it! You all think it's just another runaway situation but it's not! It's Jordan for God's sake!" she shouted in my face, she tried to run away, but I know all her tricks so I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"You can't run away from all your problems! Brooke we all understand! We all feel the damn pain okay?! The kid was always getting beat up and now he ran off, and Flip could find him anywhere! Nobody knows where he has or if he's even okay! But you know what, we're not whining about it and we're not moaping about it! We're DEALING with it! I suggest you do the same!" I shouted right back at her. With that, I let her go, and walked back to her house. I think she just stood there and stared. I know why though, because when Jordan was around nobody ever yelled at her asside from her parents and brother. Jordan would kill anyone that did, and he actually attacked Dally for doing so. Nobody was really afraid of him, but we knew he didn't want to be like Flip, so we avoided making him that mad.

But Brooke needed it. Everyone, weather they would admit it or not, was getting sick of watching her walk around as if she didn't even care where she was.

Where the hell was Jordan when you needed him anyway?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So yes, I finally wrote in somebody else's POV. I hope you guys liked it. Please read and review, your reviews brighten my day!


	13. Jordan Comes Back and a Fight

I liked the outcome of having the last chapter in someone else's POV

so I'm going to do it again

In Brooke's and Dally's POV.

Thanks for the reviews...really made me think

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dally's POV

He came back

That son of a bitch, lying, coward waste of a human came back!!

Not only that, but he showed up at my house, looking for Brooke!

Before I not so calmly explained the shit we've all been through and his showing up isn't cool. Then Brooke came, flipped out, practically shoved him out the door jumping on him, and we got into a fight due to her overexcitedness to see someone who ditched her for three weeks! How do I deal with her sometimes?

Brooke's POV

Jordan came back!

And I was incredably happy, mad, sad, and excited all at once. I was happy and excited because he came back. I was mad because he left in the first place, and I was sad because he looked like a mess and obviously needed someone then and there, and my brother being mean to him wasn't the thing to do.

But he came back!

We went into my room to talk, because after all the excitment and happiness wore off I was flat out pissed and I really needed to figure out why he left in the first place. I had him trapped, and there was no way of him getting out of this.

"Why'd you leave Jordan? I mean did I do something that made you mad or something?" I asked him, as mad as I was I wasn't going to yell at him.

"Of course not! Brooke, I just needed to get away. My mom was upset about Flip, Matt and Stephen kept blowing up because they were stressed from her being upset, and I just needed to get away" he told me.

"For three weeks? Jordan nobody just does that!" I complained. He dropped his head.

"Brooke I don't feel like explaining myself okay? Why can't people just accept the answer and move on. I'm back and everyone's making me want to leave again" he said. I opened the door.

"You want to leave so bad Jordan than do it! I don't even care anymore!" I shouted. His head shot up.

"I bet that's what you want Brooke! Your lifes just so perfect why would you want something unperfect in it!" he shouted back, jumping up off my bed.

"You have no idea Jordan, and I doubt you even care, the kind of things we've went through these past three weeks! You have no idea the crap I've put up with because you were gone! Now you think you can come back and tell me that I'm making you regret it?!" I shouted. He walked over to me.

"Coming back isn't the only thing I regret Brooke, confessing to you is too" he said, and walked out the door, leaving me standing there stunned. Then I snapped back, slammed the door, and sat in my closet with a book and music. I always sat in my closet whenever Jordan and I would disagree about something, or Jordan would come over beat up, or Jordan and his dad would fight when I was at his house.

This time, I was sad, and I was mad. Mad at the world, mad at myself.

But mostly mad at Jordan

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

woah major drama. Anyway, I have the rest of this story planned out so enjoy this chapter and please Read and Review

oh and they didn't break up.


	14. Tragedy

So, in the last chapter you guys witnessed some intense fighting, this chapter is better. No fighting.

But plenty of tears and sadness

In fact, the next few chapters will be full of that

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordan and I made up like three hours later, simply because we knew neither of us could live without the other. We were soul mates, as our mothers put it, and we always would be.

I fell asleep talking to him on the phone, most likely due to the fact he was singing to me. Let me tell you, whoever said Jordan couldn't sing was sadly mistaken.

He could woo anybody into sleep. Which is what he did, after promising that him, Tommy, and I would hang out tomorrow.

So the next day I was up bright and early to the sound of Jordan's light breathing on the other end of the phone, which I realized I hadn't hung up last night, and apperenly neither had he. Boy our parents were going to kill us. I didn't want to hang up, but I didn't want to wake him up either. I guess I didn't have to worry about that though, because as I was debating he woke up, and must have looked at the phone.

"Brooke?" he whispered, in case I was still asleep, but I wasn't, so I answered back.

"Yah" I told him.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked, sounding worried.

"No, did I wake you up?" I asked.

"You always wake me up, I dream of you all night, and the next morning the promises I made you flood into my head and stay there until I get up and get ready to head over there" he said. Did I mention I'm in love with this guy?

"Oh" I said, not being able to think of something I could say in response to that.

"What time is it anyway?" he asked. I looked at the clock.

"6:00" I told him. He laughed quietly.

"Hey, get dressed and do whatever you do in the morning, I'm going to be there in like 15 minutes" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's a surprise" he said. "Oh and Brooke?"

"Yah?" I asked.

"Sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean what I said about telling you, because I really do love you with everything I have, to the stars and back a million times" he said. Way the go Jordan, make me melt.

"I'm sorry too, I mean, it's obviously got to be frustrating coming back and being nagged on, and I love you 10 million times more!" I said and hung up. I beat him at his own game and I was proud.

So 15 minutes later he showed up, my hair was still wet, my clothes were still sitting on my bed, and I was nowhere near prepared to leave the house. He sat in the livingroom though, and he waited. I decided to give up blow drying my hair because that would wake everyone up and just got dressed and we left.

He held my hand as we walked down the street to the park. Then at the park we sat under a tree and talked without saying a word. It was in the motions, in our eyes, until finally, it became late enough to go get Tommy and head out.

We showed up in his bedroom doorway, only to find him sleeping. Tommy, we learned that day, was a late riser like I usually am. That is until his dad came and flipped him off the bed. Unable to control ourselves, Jordan and I burst out laughing. Tommy looked at us for a long time.

"What are you guy's doing here already? It's only like eight in the morning" he said.

"Wake up Tommy we're going into the woods, we're going hiking come on!" I told him. He stood up slowly, and shooed us out of his room so he could get dressed.He came out a few minutes later still looking tired and put on his shoes. Then we went out the door and headed to the woods.

We walked for a long time, only because Jordan said he knew this great place in the woods where he used to go to get away from his dad. Things got really freaky the farther we got in, and no, I'm not afraid of the woods. I just had the feeling we were being watched.

Apperently, I was right, and I knew it when Tommy shoved me out of the way, when I heard the bang, and when I saw Jordan hit the ground crying out. If that didn't scare me enough, seeing Jordan covered in blood surely did, and at that point I started screaming. Screaming for anyone. Tommy was stuck in the middle, trying to calm Jordan down, and trying to calm me down.

"Brooke, be quiet and go get help!" Tommy said. There was no need for that though, because someone came running, with a cell phone, and called 911.

Tommy was trying to get Jordan to shut up at this time. The woman who came was pulling me away to calm me down. The ambulance drove through the woods, followed by my family, Tommy's family, and Jordans family. Soon after, Flip pulled up. That made my blood boil, just thinking of him being there.

They loaded onto a strecher and put him into the ambulance. Flip smiled seeing them do this, and that made me go off. I went over to him and started yelling.

"If you wouldn't be such an ass he wouldn't be like this!" I shouted at him. Then he slapped me. After he did this, my dad and my brother, Matt and Stephen and and his dad were all over Flip. They got him to leave. I walked over to the ambulance.

"Jordan, please be okay" I said, holding back tears. He grabbed my hand.

"I'll be fine, don't lose sleep over this, you lost enough for the past three weeks" he said. Then he let go, and the closed the doors and drove away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm probably going to be very much hated for the next few chapters. Please Read and Review


	15. Jordan?

So, I got awesome reviews, and yes, I enjoyed them. Sorry this top part thing is so short, I can't say much or I'll give away the ending.

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of all the things I had to do in my life that were tough, visiting Jordan in the hospital was probably the toughest.

In fact, I waited three days to actually do it before Kayla dragged me, literally, to the hospital to see him. She said he'd need me the most now, and that I couldn't chicken out now, and although I tried to talk her out of it, she still made me go. When we got there, I sat in the car and she got frustrated.

"Brooke! This is the love of your life and your just going to sit here while he waits up there for you to see him!" she shouted. I didn't know how to react, because everything she said was so true. Plus, I didn't want to cry when I saw him, which I know I would. However, my sister hadn't thought of this, and instead literally pulled me out of the car and up to his room. Before we went in she gave me a lecture.

"Don't cry and don't look scared, you'll freak him out" she said. Don't cry and don't look scared? She acted like she was talking to a 20 year old, not a near 15 year old. I couldn't help if I looked scared and ended up crying. It's usually what happens when you see someone lying in a hospital bed. My sister was crabby though, from me avoiding the hospital and being extra careful not to end up there, so I didn't mention this to her.

Instead, we walked into the hospital room, where Jordan was sleeping. Matt and Stephen looked really tired, but if anyone looked bad it was Liliana. She looked like she hadn't slept whatsoever since Jordan had gotten shot. She wasn't looking at Jordan, but when we walked in, she finally noticed him on the bed. That's when she grabbed his hand and started crying.

Jordan woke up right then and there.

"Mom don't cry I'll be fine" he said, his voice was raspy, and it didn't sound like Jordan. It didn't look like Jordan on that hospital bed either. But his face was the same. He smiled, and when he smiled he lit up a room, and it was contagious.

"Brooke I didn't think you'd ever come" he said to me. At least I think that's what he said. It was hard to look at him when he was like that, and it was already hard to understand because of his voice. Kayla nudged me forward, so I walked over to Jordan.

"What took you so long?" he asked, curiousty in his raspy voice.

"Just getting the nerve" I said quietly, still not being able to look into his face. If I did, I would cry, and I knew it.

"Yah, I understand, if it were you here I'd be gone so much longer" he said. Then Flip barged in. Why does he always have to ruin everyones lives? Matt stood up, suddenly very awake.

"Get out! Get out! Get out! You can't be in here! We don't want you here!" he shouted. Flip smacked him.

"Dont tell me what to do Matthew James Rotengir" he shouted in his face.

"Don't you EVER touch my son again" Liliana said, standing in front of Matt. That's when Flip hit her, and not just hit her once, once she was on the ground he jumped on her and started beating her. Jordan started getting out of bed.

"Stephen! Keep him in bed!" Matt shouted. Stephen put Jordan back onto the bed, which wasn't hard to do because Jordan didn't weigh very much, well not compared to Matt, Stephen, and the rest of the guys. Matt pulled Flip off of his mom and shoved him into the wall.

"Don't you think you can waltz on in here and continue with your old ways" he said, and he punched Flip in the face. Flip smiled.

"You like that huh?" Matt asked, and threw Flip on the ground, jumped on him, and started punching him.

"Matt. Matt! Get up stop it!" Stephen shouted and pulled Matt off of his father.

"He's not even worth it" Stephen said. Flip went out the door. That's when we noticed the noise.

A flat noise.

And we all looked at Jordan.

"Jordan?" I asked, walking towards him. No answer.

"Jordan?" I asked again, I had gotten to him.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" I repeated over and over, everyone was freaking out.

Matt went and got a doctor, and they started working on him.

But this time, nothing seemed to be working.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know, you guys are gonna hate me for having this chapter. Please read and review.


	16. Why?

wow, thought I'd get more reviews. I kept telling myself 'dont update until you know they feel something' but I can't wait anymore so here it is.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got lightheaded. Everything around me was swirling into one big circle and I wasn't even moving. The doctors came rushing in one after another and eventually, shooed us out of the room. Liliana was bawling like a baby, but that was her baby in there. I didn't understand what was going on, the only thing I could think about was needing water, and needing to sit down.

The doctors started rushing out to grab supplies and that's when we headed back in, swearing we weren't leaving again. There was still a flat noise, and everything was still chaos. But then suddenly, Jordan opened his mouth and said something that nobody heard. We all crowded around him and leaned over his face to hear what he had to say.

"I love you" he said, then the flat noise returned. This time, worse than ever. The doctors swarmed in again, all at once. But eventually there was silence.

Dead silence.

And we all knew what happened, although none of us wanted to believe it. One by one, the doctors left the room, offering condolences. We were too shocked to cry.

He was gone. Why? Why did this stuff always seem to happen to us?

Matt and Stephen walked aside and talked. They came back a little while later and Stephen gently took his mothers arm and walked her out.

"Stephen's going to take our mom home, I'm going to walk you home okay?" Matt asked. I could only nod, since the reality was hitting me and I once again couldn't understand it. Matt and I got to my house and he walked me inside. There, he hugged me.

"If you need someone Brooke, we're here" he said. I nodded again and he kissed my cheek.

"Your always going to be the sister we didn't have" he said, and walked away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------A few days later--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordan wasn't dressed up in his casket. As much as Matt and Stephen tried to convince their mother that they always dress people up she decided she wanted him wearing something he would actually wear on a daily basis.

It ended up being the blue jersey and shorts he got for his fourteenth birthday. The clothes I helped them pick out for him.

Kayla cried, so did Liliana and all the mothers that attended. When it was time for us to go see him in the casket, Tommy and I went up together.

I've never seen Tommy cry before, but apperently, today was the acception. I held his hand going up there, Jordan was his best friend, someone he shared every moment of his life with. Now he wouldn't be able to share like that.

None of the other guys teared up. They simply kept the sad expressions on their faces, showing that that was as far as they would go. I didn't cry either, because I'm tough, and I don't like to cry.

Crying makes it all reality.

The preacher knew not to say "Jordan's parents" because we told him that Flip wasn't a parent to him. Instead, he simply said Liliana's name.

Kayla talked. She talked about seeing him grow up, about trying to hard to help him, about how unfair it was that this kind of stuff always happens to him. Mostly about him being the baby to them all. To everyone except for Tommy and me.

Matt and Stephen talked too. They shared the good times, not the bad. They talked about his favorite movies, favorite books, favorite foods. Then finally, they talked about his favorite girl.

They said it was me.

My mother tried to get me to stand up in front of everyone and talk about Jordan. I didn't WANT to talk about Jordan. I didn't want to REMEMBER the memories, I wanted to keep making them.

They put Jordan in the ground that afternoon, and the rain poured down, the earth, the sky, and sun so sad to see a young man being layed to rest in the ground. The earth did all the crying I couldn't bring myself to do.

We all went home after that. I just locked myself in my room and looked through a scrapbook I made of him and me. I looked through all the love letters he gave me.

I found the letter, the suicide letter, and found there was a picture in it.

A picture of him at the bowling alley, sitting and smiling away.

That's when I cried for the first time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, now that I just wrote probably the most emotional chapter of my LIFE. Please read and review, even if you hate me for doing this. I still luv ya guys!


	17. School

I'm typing the rest of the chapters and I'll update them maybe once every like two weeks. Sorry for the long wait, my internet was down. Anyway, I want to finish this, and I MIGHT put a third one up, I just have no idea's for them yet. I'm sorry for making anyone cry!! Please enjoy the rest of the story anyway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordan's death had a major impact on everybody, nobody talked about him anymore, nobody walked past his house, people hardly even talked anymore.

I didn't want to miss school, and neither did Tommy. Even though our parents kept trying to tell us that it would be emotionally exhausting and we totally weren't ready for it.

But honestly, would we ever be ready for it? Would we ever be ready to never see him again? We knew what our parents were talking about, they wanted some time to get used to it before we got back into the swing of everything. Jordan meant just as much to them as he did to us, and they knew we cried ourselves to sleep every night. Practically everyone was staying at our house at least once a week, Matt, Stephen, and Liliana stayed all the time, since their house was full of memories.

Monday morning, Matt, Stephen, Tommy, and I got up and got ready in silence. We went downstairs. A.J., Kayda, and Avie had come back before the funeral, but they weren't up yet. Kayla was crying and Dally was hugging her and whispering to her. Other than Tommy and I, Jordan and Kayla were the closest. She was like his big sister. Matt and Stephen led us out of the door.

The ride to school was also silent, and it was hard to deal with all the silence, but there was nothing to talk about.

I didn't think school would be as hard as it was. That is until the announcements came on. They talked about the usual stuff, but everyone looked so sad, even the socs. Jordan was close to everyone. Then the principal came on.

"As you all probably know by now, there was a very tragic accident that happened this past week. One of our very own students, Jordan Rotengir, was shot and passed away. Today, all classes will be cancelled, and there will be an assembly at 8:45 this morning. Can we please have a moment of silence for this young man" he said. Everyone in my class bowed their heads, and other than the sniffling, everything was silent. Even after the principal got off the announcements, there was silence. The only time there wasn't silence was when he came over the loudspeaker and announced that we all needed to go into the gym for the assembly.

There were photographers, cameramen, newstrucks, and the mayor was there as well. Everyone in our group sat together. Matt, Stephen, Rusty, Daniel, Dally, Corey, Brandon, Landon, Robby, Nick, Cole, Jeremy, Zak, Tommy, and me. Most the pictures were revolved around us, and it was annoying. It annoyed every one of us, and we knew it, especially when Rusty stood up and screamed at them.

"GET OUT OF OUR FACES! THINGS THAT HAPPEN TO US DO NOT BELONG TO THE PUBLIC! THEY BELONG TO US! DON'T THINK THAT EVERYONE CARES! NOBODY KNEW HIM LIKE WE DID, NOBODY ELSE UNDERSTOOD HIM LIKE HE DID! NOBODY ELSE WAS THERE FOR HIM WHEN HIS DAD WAS ALWAYS BEATING HIM UP THE WAY WE ALL WERE! SHOVE OFF!" Rusty stormed out of the gym with everyone staring at him. Nick followed him, then Robby, the triplets, Brandon, and then we all just walked out. Nobody had ever seen Rusty go off on anybody, the kid hardly talked at all. Then Robby got this crazy idea. We called Kayla, A.J., and our parents and soon enough they were all there.

We all went outside, knowing the news crews would follow us, and maybe it was selfish, but we wanted to get it through to people. We stood in a line, held hands, and looked at the sky. Then we lifted our hands, and together we shouted.

"See us Jordan? We're finally one big family, just like you wanted! And as of this moment, there won't be another person around to screw up your life!"

Then we looked at all the people, who were staring at us with their camera's rolling.

"Flip Rotengir is an abusive bastard!" we shouted. Then Liliana stepped forward and shouted.

"To hell with you Flip! This is over as of right now!" then she came back by us. We stood in the line, holding hands, and when people started talking, we started singing.

Singing to Jordan, for Jordan, and only for him.

_"Na na, na na na na na,_

_I miss you_

_Miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you_

_Oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_No"_

The mayor stepped in, and took Liliana's hand. Then a group of students joined us as well.

_"Na na, na na na na na,_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_No oh_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly"_

Soon, my whole choir class was with us, then a group of socs.

_"The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_No"_

By that time, we had the whole school holding hands, in three different lines, ours being in front.

_"I had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it _

_It wasn't fake it_

_It happened you passed by._

_Now your gone now your gone_

_There you go there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now your gone now your gone_

_There you go there you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_No_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_No_

_Na na, na na na na na_

_I miss you"_

Then everything was silent.

Later on that night, we all sat at my house and watched the news. Nobody talked about the sadness, or Rusty blowing up. The main story was how a school full of students joined together to say one last farewell to a student widley known.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only a few more chapters to go, I had an outline but I'm not sure I'm going to follow it. Maybe, maybe not. Please read and review, and if you have an ideas for a story after this one then please tell me!


	18. AN: VOTE ON THE NEXT CHARACTERS

I wanted to get you guys involved in my next story, therefore, I would like you guys to vote for me. Which list of names do you like best? Just put "Group 1" or "Group 2" in a review. I'll post the next chapter later on and that's when the voting will end. Don't worry I'll remind you.

Vote on the group of names you like best!

**Group 1**

Kayda

Avie

Frankie

James

Kevin

Les

Cal

Ace

Annie

Joe

Patrick

Alex

Adam

Mike

Amber

Derek

Steven

Antonio

Gary

**Group 2**

Kayda

Avie

Devin

Chris

Caden

Justin

Aaron

Ryan

Austin

Bobby

Jack

Beau

Tony

Chad

Tyler

Dylan

Garret

Randy


	19. Jordan's house

So, I liked the last chapter. What about you guys??

Enjoy, almost done!

Oh, and I've decided to extend voting due to the lack of votes! Please guys, even if your mad at me for killing Jordan, just finish the story. I need your encouragment, and I need you to vote!

I changed my penname, Sami Nicole-Wisconsin Angel

Lots of flashbacks in this chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt, Stephen, Tommy and I went to Matt and Stephens house the next day after school. If I thought anything was rough in my life, this beat it out. I knew once I stepped foot into that house everything would change. We all knew Jordan was gone, but we wouldn't truely believe it until we saw his house.

His room looked generally the same, pictures were scattered over his dresser, clothes laying on the floor from not being able to decide what to wear, his shades were shut but his window was open, the blankets on his bed were messed up.

It even smelled the same. It brought me back, back to the times when Jordan and I would have fun, when Jordan was alive.

_flashback to Kindergarten_

_"I'm scared" I told Jordan_

_"Why?" he asked in response_

_"There's so many people out there" I sighed. Jordan laughed._

_"Just imagine them in their underwear" he said. We broke out in giggles until our teacher came and told us to hush up. We still giggled, but we made sure the teacher couldn't hear us. _

_End Flashback_

How I missed those years, Jordan and I were in the same class and we were acting out the three little pigs, well our group was, it was actually mostly a series of short stories. Jordan was the big bad wolf.

_Flashback sixth grade_

_I went to see Kayla, she was dating this weird guy, and he had left a while ago. Usually after he leaves, someone checks on Kayla to make sure she's okay, he makes her cry a lot, but he wasn't mad when he left, so we assumed everything went okay. The only reason I went to see Kayla was to see if we were still going shopping today like she promised._

_I knocked on her door, nobody answered, so I walked in, assuming maybe she was sleeping. She looked like she was, but when I got closer to wake her up I noticed she wasn't moving. I put my ear by her mouth, she wasn't breathing either. I ran downstairs._

_"Daddy!" I shouted, he walked slowly out of his room. I felt bad for waking him up but this was important._

_"Kayla's not breathing" I told him. He woke up suddenly and ran up the stairs to Kayla's room. _

_The ambulance came and took her, and that's when Jordan ran over. He stayed all night with us._

_End Flashback_

The weird thing was, I wasn't really sad, it was like Jordan was there with me. I could almost hear him breathing, talking, crying. I had seen Jordan cry, even though he never liked crying much, he thought it made him look like a wimp. That's where I got it from. However, his dad had hurt him enough that he did.

_Flashback 7th grade_

_Jordan and I were hanging out in his room when we heard his dad come home. Jordan wasn't allowed to have people over, so when we heard his dad coming up the stairs I went to the closet. We were both scared senseless, Jordan more because his dad was coming after him, but I knew no matter what I was not to come out of the closet. His dad almost beat him to death, he could barely move when his dad finally stopped, and his dad only stopped because he heard Matt, Stephen, Liliana, and Joel. _

_He tried not to, he really did, but he couldn't control his tears. We were only 13 years old. I snuck out of his closet and sat next to him._

_"Jordan, do you want me to go get your mom?" I asked. He jumped a little, I think he forgot I was there, and he quickly stopped crying, well, he trid to anyway. He shook his head. He was face down on the ground because he couldn't move._

_"I'm going to get your mom, you have to go to the hospital" I said. He grabbed my wrist._

_"No Brooke, just stay here with me, please" he begged. I couldn't see his eyes, but I knew he was crying again, and I sat back down next to him. _

_End Flashback_

I found a picture of Jordan, Tommy and I, and Tommy found another one just like it. We chose to take them home, for our memories.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stupid chapter I know, but I needed to update so..READ, REVIEW, AND VOTE PLEASE


	20. Dally

Only two/three chapters to go after this (maybe)

I got more votes, Voting is now complete! I will post results on the bottom of this chapter.

This chapter won't have much to do with Jordan, I don't think the rest of them will.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dally's screwed.

And the thing is, it's kind of funny. He only told me so far, but thats it, because he doesn't want our parents to know.

After I got home from Jordan's house, I found Dally running around crazy.

"Ashley's pregnant" he said.

"Who's Ashley?" I asked.

"My girlfriend you dumbass!" he shouted, he was spazzing.

"When did you get a girlfriend?" I asked him. It was kind of fun seeing him desperate.

"Like, last week I dont know would you just help me." he said.

"You did her already? Wow you don't wait do you?" I asked. Dally grabbed my shoulders.

"Brooke! Moms going to kill me!" he shouted.

"Your worried about mom? How about dad? He'll send you to military camp if he finds out" I said, then I started laughing.

"That's not funny!" he yelled. He shook me. "Brooke! I'm dead! Hell! Ashley's dead! Her dads going to be pissed! I have no clue what to do!" he exclaimed.

"And you think I do?" I asked. This was his problem, not mine, becides, it's not like I've ever been pregnant before.

"Well! You're a girl!" he screamed.

"So? That doesn't mean anything! Go ask Kayla!" I shouted back at him getting out of his grip and started walking to my room. He ran in front of me.

"Kayla will tell them!" she pleaded.

"Who says I won't?" I asked, folding my arms.

"Yeah whatever Brooke, everyone knows you like to keep peace not make war" he said.

"Well maybe I'll prove everyone wrong" I said. I went into my room and shut the door, he couldn't come into my room when the door was closed unless I let him, because we all needed our privacy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------At Dinner-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, anything interesting happen today?" my father asked. I had to keep myself from laughing. He didn't even know the half of it.

"Avie said 'daddy' today" Kayla said. A.J. had taken the girls to the amusment park.

"That's great!" my mother exclaimed. Then everything was silent for the longest time.

"I got an A on my project" Dally said.

"Which one?" I asked, I couldn't keep myself from being cocky. Dally shot me a look that said 'shut up before I kill you' My dad looked at us funny.

"That's wonderful Dally, Was that your big project for History?" my mother asked.

"Yes" he said. "Probably the biggest thing I've ever done"

"Except nailing your girlfriend" I said. Everyone stared at me. If looks could kill, the look from Dally would have killed me. I swear, I didn't think I said it that loud!

"You did what with your girlfriend?" my mother asked.

"Nothing, Brooke's just making stuff up" he said, but he couldn't look at her, so we all knew it was a lie.

"Don't try to lie to me Dallas Kevin Randle!" my mom shouted. Kayla grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the table to avoid the fight that was about to happen. We could hear it in my room though.

"You're getting a job and supporting that child! You're lucky I don't just send you off! You're supposed to set an example for your sister! Now she's going to think it's okay to go around sleeping with boys!" my father shouted.

Kayla and I left the house, Kayla didn't want me to hear them fighting I guess. We saw A.J. with the girls.

"What's going on?" A.J. asked.

"Dally got his girlfriend pregnant" Kayla said, taking Avie's stroller from him. We walked around the rest of the night

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The names that were voted for the most were

Kayda

Avie

Devin

Chris

Caden

Justin

Aaron

Ryan

Austin

Bobby

Jack

Beau

Tony

Chad

Tyler

Dylan

Garret

Randy

**THANKS FOR VOTING! NowI have one more thing for you guys to vote for. Who's going to tell the story in my next story. Voting will take place from now until the end of the story. Then, you'll find out who's telling the story in the next story! Thanks again for voting!**


	21. Letters From Home

Sorry, I got like total writers block plus finishing school and then I went to my dads then it was my bday and well yah.

FINALLY 15!

Anyway, this is the last chapter, however I still need you guys to vote because it's very important! Vote on the next character POV (from the list you guys)

If you want it to be a third person POV then just tell me that, otherwise tell me who.

This takes place a few months later.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been three months since Jordan's death and I still can't get over it. Everyone keeps telling me it's normal, and I thought for a moment it was, but I don't think I'll ever get over it.

Oh well, I guess lifes not fair.

My parents took me to his grave today, for the first time since his funeral I can finally look at it. They decided to leave me alone, and that's when I pulled out the letter to him.

_Jordan,_

_Must be cool huh? What's heaven like? I don't know how I know your there, I guess its just because your a sweet kid, and they'd be crazy not to accept you. It's like college in a way, 'cept you don't have to apply to heaven. We miss you down here, miss you more than anything. To us, you weren't only a friend Jordan, you were something special. I guess God had to take you to prove that he only takes the best of them. Oh well, at least your not getting hurt by your dad anymore. _

_Speaking of your dad, he's in jail now. Your mom finally came clean to the cops and they took him, I don't think he's ever going to get out. She won't date yet though, because she feels like she's going to do something to hurt you by trying to get someone else to make her life happy. She doesn't think she deserves to be happy because you never got to be happy when you were here. We told her she was wrong. Through the tears there was always a smile Jordan and no matter how hurt you were you were always laughing._

_Kayla's just finally accepting that your gone, not to come back. It's really hard for her you know? You were like a brother to her, the one she wished she had instead of Dally, though she loves Dally to death too. A.J. has been trying to help her, but he just doesn't understand like we do. It wasn't as real for him. Kayda's first word was daddy, but her second word was Jordan. That just made Kayla cry all over again, but I'm not sure if it was because your gone or because Kayda remembers you. She's really smart._

_Matt and Stephen are trying real hard to do things the right way. They never want to leave the house anymore, but they have a hard time staying too. You wouldn't believe it Jordan, they keep pictures of you everywhere. Everytime they leave the house they hug a picture and they say they'll come back soon. It's like they know Jordan, they know that your there in spirit even though your not there in person. They love you Jordan, and they've accepted that your not coming back, but it doesn't make it any easier. _

_Corey's graduating soon, then he's going to go off to New York for college. He said you once told him you wanted to go there, so he's going to go there and do everything right and succeed and when he's known around the world he's going to say it's all because of you. He wants to be the president of the United States someday. It's not a far fetched dream for him though, because Corey knows how to do things right, and he'll do right by people his whole life. He'd make a good leader. _

_Daniel wrote a song for you. Rusty, Landon, Daniel, and the Triplets are going into their last year of high school soon. They'll be the next to leave. Boy, that's going to be crazy. Daniel wants to travel to California and try to get a record deal for his music. He says if this happens he's making an album just for you. Rusty finally opened up to us, and he actually cried the other day. You really meant a lot to him, he says he always kept quiet around us because he was afraid if he wasn't then he'd say something about your dad that he'd regret. That's why he didn't really go around your house either, because he was afraid if he did he would beat your dad senseless._

_Landon got serious about his life and finally settled down with a girl. He engaged to her a few days ago. It was kinda short term, but I guess they love each other so it's okay. He wants to go to law school to become a lawer so that he can fight to the bitter end to get guys like the kids that killed you and your dad in jail. He'll do really good at it too. The triplets haven't decided what to do yet. They want to wait until next year and decide together. I think it's crazy, but they think they should do everything together now because they don't know how long any of the others have left._

_Dally got his girlfriend pregnent, and boy she's getting big fast. I think she might have twins, but we can't be too sure of that. He got a part time job at the gas station down the road and he's putting all his money into a savings account. After school and work he usually goes to Ashley's house to help her with stuff she might need for the baby. Her dad was pretty pissed at him for awhile but they settled their differences and moved on because well, the facts are, without Dally her dad would have to support her for a very long time. _

_Nick and Robby started writing to express their feelings. Neither of them have been happy since you died, and right now they're writing a book about your life and your accomplishments. They want the world to know that it's okay to tell if your being hurt. They want the world to know all about you Jordan, you were just that special. They also decided that they were going to send it into a lot of publishing companies and if they got published they'd keep working together on other books. Who thought they had that much talent as writers? They kept it hidden well._

_Brandon has decided that over the summer he's going to go to youth groups across the city and talk to them about you. He wants to spread your story just like Nick and Robby do. He's going to keep telling everyone about you until the day he dies. He's already started telling middle school kids about you, and what to do if they're in your situation. He told them about the wrongness of judging people because of their race, or their religion, or where they live or what you call them. It was great, because he saw one of the socs little brothers get up and go over to one of the greasers and start talking to him. They became friends after that. _

_Tommy still won't accept that your gone. I'll ask him if he wants to go to the movies with me and some other people and he says "sure, is Jordan coming?" It's so hard for us to be around him because it's like peeling a scab. Opening an old wound just as we've started to heal. His parents even thought of putting him in an institution because they caught him talking to himself like you were there in front of him. They got him a counsoler (sp?) but he refuses to go. He says theres nothing wrong with him, and he says that it's mean to try to get him to stop talking to his best friend. He doesn't understand yet Jordan, but I think he will soon._

_As for me, I know your gone, but I don't want you to be. You were my best friend Jordan, but you were so much more than that for me. I don't like to think about you but it seems I always am. It's hard to walk past your house in the morning only to know your not going to come out to walk to school with me. I've caught myself dialing your number and once I even asked for you. Matt didn't know what to do and Stephen got on the phone and I started crying and apologizing. The only thing that's really changed is your not here, and we hate it. I wish you were here to help us through this one._

_We love you Jordan, we need you, we can't have you, but that's just life I guess. We'll see you again someday._

_Love,_

_Brooke_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I thought I would kind of sum it up in a letter that she writes to him. I used a quote type thing in there, it's one of my favorites. The one about God only taking the best. I know this is true because otherwise my cousin wouldn't have had a stillborn baby and my Uncle wouldn't have died of Cancer. I hope you guys like it, I need more votes on the next character POV though otherwise I'm just going to pick one, here's the list of characters to choose from again.

Kayda

Avie

Devin

Chris

Caden

Justin

Aaron

Ryan

Austin

Bobby

Jack

Beau

Tony

Chad

Tyler

Dylan

Garret

Randy

Or you can have it in third person. Let me know!


End file.
